Never Again
by waffleman1314
Summary: When Perry left to stop Doofenshmirtz from taking over the Tri-State Area, he didn't expect quite what he got. An Alternate-Dimension based story. AU.
1. The Secret Weapon

**Okay, so I wrote most of this late last Friday night after watching the movie. And to NattyMc if she's reading this- I just had to do an Alternate Dimension story. xD -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

Midnight. It's pitch black outside. It's pitch black in here. In so many words, I couldn't see a thing. I pulled off my fedora and reached into it, pulling out my mini flashlight. Switching it on, I moved it around a little, trying to get a sense of what I was looking for. I was hoping for a quick mission; Phineas and Ferb would be so distressed if I wasn't there when they woke up.

Sighing, I walked forward through Doofenshmirtz's tenant and continued to look for his secret weapon. My boss, Major Monogram, had intercepted information that my nemesis was working on a massive weapon to overtake the Tri-State Area with. My job was to figure out what it was, destroy it or keep it from functioning, then return back to base without the man knowing I had ever entered his home this night.

I continued to flash my light around the room, searching for any clues that might lead me to what his ultimate weapon, or whatever it would be called, was. Unfortunately, his home looked the same as it always did. I let out another sigh and scratched my head in confusion. Monogram should have given me more information. Late nights were not my thing.

"Please state your order of business."

Whipping around, I pointed my light up to reveal the face of Norm, the robot that Doofenshmirtz had created to aid him in his evil plots. Relieved, but slightly cautious, I blinked back at the robot. His charismatic voice assured me that Doofenshmirtz hadn't caught me, but he was also a loud robot.

"Oh, it's only you, Perry the platypus," Norm chimed. His head suddenly disappeared for a brief moment, then was replaced by an angry black cylinder with red eyes. I stepped back a little and fully examined the robot for a second time. Norm's jaunty suit and tie had been removed and a more intimidating, floating body had taken its place. When he spoke again, his voice was deeper and much more foreboding. "Have you seen my upgrade?"

"Shut it, Norm."

Doofenshmirtz stepped out from behind the robot with his arms crossed. I narrowed my eyes at my one-eyed nemesis, and looked him up and down. He was wearing his normal all-black attire. Chuckling, he pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. Arms came from seemingly nowhere and grasped all of my limbs and my tail. I struggled to a little to free myself.

"Ah, Perry the platypus, we meet again," Doofenshmirtz smiled evilly. He pressed another button on his remote, and I felt needles being jabbed into my wrists and ankles. I yelped a little in pain. "I bet you're here about the secret weapon. Well, don't worry- Monogram wasn't able to find out what it was."

I did a double take, instantly forgetting the pain in my joints. How did he know about Monogram intercepting that information? Worry began to fill my mind. I had a bad feeling that this was all a trap.

"Ah, I see that look on your face, Perry the platypus," Doofenshmirtz laughed. He walked over next to me and looked me in the eyes. "I might have let it slip to him that I was creating a secret weapon so that you would come try and find it. What you don't know, is that the secret weapon isn't something you _need_ to find, Perry the platypus."

Frowning, I forgot trying to get out of my trap and listened to my nemesis explain this. Now I knew for certain that I'd been tricked, and Monogram along with me. To be on the safe side, I twisted my wrist and jammed one of the side buttons to send out a distress signal. My hope was that whatever Doofenshmirtz was planning, a little backup would be able to stop it.

"Would you like to guess what that means?" he smirked. I looked over at the newly refurbished Norm. Laughing, Doofenshmirtz shook his head. "What, Norm? No, no, he's just become the prototype for my massive robot army. I'm going to call them my 'Normbots.' No, Perry the platypus, my secret weapon is much more…alive."

Lifting an eyebrow, I turned that statement over in my head a few times. What did he mean by 'alive?' Was he using Vanessa as some kind of experiment? The thought made me shudder. Surely he wouldn't harm his daughter like that. Or nature, for that matter.

"You still don't get it, do you, Perry the platypus?" Doofenshmirtz smiled, looking at me as if he was surprised. I shook my head. "Well, think about it. What am I doing to you right now?"

Blinking, I considered that for a second. It was then that I realized my limbs were going numb. He was actually infusing anesthetics into my bloodstream. I closed my eyes and wondered what he was possibly thinking about doing to me. When I felt cold metal against my side, I snapped open my eyes to see him measuring large machine parts against my torso. That's when it hit me. I was the secret weapon.

"Ah, I see that realization on your face, Perry the platypus," he nodded. "Yes, I promise to make this as painless as possible, okay? Don't worry, I'll keep some of your original body as a part of you. It gives you a more lifelike feel, you know? Robots, they don't have hearts like you and I do."

I bit the edge of my bill and resisted the urge to cry. Didn't he know that I had a family? Surely he didn't think that killing me was going to amount to anything. Well, perhaps he wasn't technically killing me, but turning me into a machine was pretty darn close. I lowered my head and let out a forlorn chatter.

"What? It's not like there's anything you can do about it. Oh, and here," Doofenshmirtz said, reaching over to me and pulling my hat off. "You won't be needing this anymore. I'll keep it and we can torture Monogram with it once I'm ruler of the Tri-State Area. Not that you enjoy that idea now, but I promise that once you're my minion you'll love it.

"Okay, don't look if you think this will bother you, but I'm going to have to amputate your arm," Doofenshmirtz grumbled. My eyes snapped open and I looked at the arm he was staring at. "What? You're going to lose most of your body, that's a given! I'm turning you into a cyborg, for badness' sake, you're going to be mostly made of metal and wires."

He pulled out a large knife and pressed the metal up against my shoulder. I looked up at him pitifully and felt a tear leak out of my eye. Doofenshmirtz couldn't be this evil; he just couldn't. The man ignored my silent plea and proceeded to cut my arm off. Grimacing, I looked at where my arm had been. On one hand, I hadn't felt anything. On the other, I now only had one arm.

Doofenshmirtz placed a mechanical arm next to me in place of where my real arm had been. He started strapping wires to my chest and taping them down. I gave him a puzzled look, so he told me that he was going to later connect everything to my spine, but for now he needed the wires to be out of his way so he could attached the mechanical limbs to my body. Great. So he was going to cut off _all_ of my limbs. I closed my eyes again and tried to ignore the operations he was performing on me.

"You know, this is a good look for you," Doofenshmirtz noted. He finished attaching the four mechanical limbs to my body then stepped back. I looked at myself and cringed. All that was left of my arms and legs was a single hand and the opposite ankle. "Alright, since you can't really walk, I'm going to release you so I can operate on your back and wire all of this into your nervous system, okay?"

He spoke as if I had a choice. Undoing my bonds, he gently picked me up from under the arms, which was weird for two reasons; the new mechanical arms, and he was my nemesis. Pressing another button, he tilted the table I had been on and set me down on my stomach gently. Then he did something that truly threw me off; he stroked the back of my head in an almost father-like gesture, as if he was telling me that it would be okay.

"I can tell you're scared," Doofenshmirtz whispered. He traced a finger down my spine. "I can feel it emanating from you. But I'm not going to lose you when I take over the Tri-State Area. It was either this, or kill you. I don't think I could bear to kill you."

I turned my head a little to see him. He was looking at me with a stoic expression on his face. Was he trying to say that he…loved me?

"Now, I'm going to feed you more local anesthesia so that I can wire all of this into your spine, okay?" Doofenshmirtz told me, pulling out a few needles and gently pressing them into my spine. I winced, but kept my cool. "Everything else I do will be while you're asleep. I want to make a few adjustments to your head and torso."

Once more, I closed my eyes and waited for him to be done. I could pretty much only feel my head at this point, but I knew soon enough the medications would wear off in my shoulders. He was doing something to my back, most likely cutting it open to attach the wires to my spinal cord. Why couldn't he leave me asleep for all of this, you ask? Well, he needs me awake to study my nerves. If I was asleep, they'd be less active. Either way, it was still cruel. It wasn't long before he was covering my face and feeding gas through tubes to knock me out. My time sense must have been off, but I fell asleep unknowing of how long I'd been there.

When I came to, soreness was all over my body. Well, what was left of my body. I opened my eyes and instantly realized something was different. One eyelid slid open like a camera lens. That moron had actually replaced one of my eyes. He walked over top of me and blinked at me.

"Ah, you're finally awake," he smiled. I really wanted to slap the grin off of his face. "I want to see how well this worked, try and stand up."

Unsure of how that would work, I thought hard to move my fingers. Looking to my left and right, I saw my real fingers moving on one side, and mechanical ones waving on the other side. I turned my head and let out a small gasp. A weird mechanical noise sounded every time I moved.

"This must be a little strange for you, take your time," Doofenshmirtz waved his hand dismissively. I sat up slowly and looked myself over. Noticing that I was curious, Doofenshmirtz held up a mirror to me. My one real eye widened in shock. "You okay?"

My body was almost completely made of metal. My arms, my legs, my torso, the back of my head, and, as I had noticed from the get-go, my eye. He'd covered half of my tail in metal and attached a spike to the back of it. I slid myself off of the bed and clumsily walked a little.

"Whoa, there," Doofenshmirtz grabbed me by the shoulder and steadied me a little bit. "You good?"

I nodded, but with a frown. I should have tried to escape while I had the chance. Now I was his slave for life. I'd never see the boys again. Which reminded me; where the heck was my backup? That question was answered when Monogram burst into the building with a couple of agents alongside him.

"Where is Agent P?" Monogram demanded.

"Well," Doofenshmirtz started, but I was way ahead of him. I stumbled out from behind him and fell face first on the floor. To make sure Monogram knew it was me, I waved and did a sloppy salute.

"What have you done?!" Monogram exclaimed, running to pick me up. Norm floated in his way and fired a warning blast to the side. My boss stepped back and looked at me with hurt on his face.

"What, you like him?" Doofenshmirtz grinned evilly. He stooped down and picked me up. I chattered at him in annoyance. "Yes, he is no longer Perry the platypus, Major Monogram. Now, he is going to train as the general of my Normbot army. May I introduce you to Perry the platy_borg_."

"Agent P, you wouldn't?" Monogram looked at me sympathetically. I shook my head vigorously. Of course I wasn't going along with this willingly. Doofenshmirtz frowned and took a step towards my boss.

"Look, you, he's got no choice in this matter," he growled. "Besides, with my massive army that I'm building, soon enough you'll all be bowing at my knees. So it's better that he gets used to it now."

"But, Doofenshmirtz, he has a family!" Monogram protested. Raising his eyebrows, Doofenshmirtz shoved my fedora into my boss', er, ex-boss', chest and pointed at the door. "I-I understand."

Angered by Doofenshmirtz's rashness, I attempted to run after Monogram, but Norm caught me with his arm and kept me from following the saddened man out of the building. The two agents with him saluted me with tears in their eyes. I returned their gesture as they walked out. I could feel the tears leaking out of my real eye.

Ignoring my somber state, Doofenshmirtz began to fiddle with something on the back of my head. I furrowed my brow and tried to back up, but he held me still with one gloved hand.

"Hold still, I'm adjusting your speech application," Doofenshmirtz sighed. He tapped a tube running from the side of my neck and into the covered up cerebral access on my back. "With this, you can communicate verbally. Tell me something. Anything."

"I think you're a huge jerk," I spat. He turned me around and gave me a look.

"It works," he huffed. "But you need to be nicer, Platyborg, I'm your new master now, after all."

"My name is Perry," I frowned.

"Not anymore it isn't," Doofenshmirtz cackled. He walked over to his kitchen area and pulled out a case of muffins. "Your name is Platyborg. Why? Because I said so. I don't see why you won't cooperate. It's a cool name."

"But Phineas and Ferb named me Perry, and nothing's cooler than that," I whispered, silently cursing my bad luck. Everything was different now.

* * *

**Tell me the truth- how'd you react? Killua wasn't afraid to tell me over and over again how he cried. **


	2. Not a Robot, a Cyborg

**Sorry for the tear-jerker, guys. This chapter will also be a tiny bit sad. I promise the mood will up later on. -AJ **

* * *

"Platyborg, look, if you don't eat, you will starve," Doof frowned. He pointed at my plate and gave me a stern look. Swallowing my saliva, I reluctantly scooped up some of the food into my mouth and chewed it. "How many times do I have to say this? You're not a robot, you're a cyborg. Cy-borg. Get that straight. C'mon, repeat after me. Cy-borg."

"You're stu-pid," I shot back. I know it was childish. But seriously, I'm not an idiot, I know what I am. Doof gave me an even harder look. "C-cy-borg. Happy? Cy-borg. For the i-di-ot."

"I think you try way too hard, Platyborg," Doof shook his head, trying to ignore my mellow comments. "Your insults are just too shallow. Let loose all of that evil you've got bottled up inside. And when you're done with your breakfast, start the dishwasher, will you? Norm forgot to."

"But, sir, I didn't eat any breakfast," the Normbot protested.

"Yeah, but you made a mess," Doof grumbled. "There's muffin batter everywhere. It's a good thing you're the prototype…"

"Muffins are delicious," the Normbot chirped delightfully.

"Can't argue that," I nodded, putting another spoonful of cereal into my mouth. Annoyed, Doof pointed one finger at me and growled.

"Don't side with him, Platyborg! Or else you'll…have to mop this floor!" he exclaimed.

"Sure," I nodded. "Anything to get to ignore you."

Doof went to make an argument, but Vanessa walked in and grabbed one of Norm's muffins off of the counter. She sat down next to me and frowned. I rolled my eyes. It was like this a lot, nowadays. Something told me as much as she'd preferred that her dad not harm me, she couldn't help but enjoy a less evil presence at her second home.

"Hey, Platyborg," she said passively. She scratched the area on the back of my neck that wasn't plated in metal. "Is he bothering you?"

"You don't even know the half of it," I sighed, closing my eyes a little.

"Good morning, pumpkin," Doof hugged her awkwardly and sat down again at the table. "School today, right?"

"Yeah, Monty's giving me a lift," she said, enjoying patronizing her dad. Monty was Monogram's son; in other words, Doof absolutely hated him.

"Do we need to have another talk about who we're associating ourselves with, Vanessa?" Doof furrowed his brow at her. I started shoveling my breakfast into my mouth, anticipating a fight. If you've read Harry Potter, think Dudley Dursley tantrum. But with two people. "I told you I don't like this Monty boy. Platyborg, if you choke, I don't have a clue of how to perform the Heimlich on you, you're ninety-five percent metal."

"Dad, he's just a nice guy!" Vanessa protested.

"That's exactly why I don't like him!" Doof exclaimed, shoving his fist down on the table. He knocked the orange juice over into my lap. Just my luck, it was open. "Look, look what you did, Platyborg, clean that up."

"What?!" I gasped. "You obviously knocked this over, not me! Besides- ow!"

The orange juice was clearly not meant to be poured on a cyborg. I started sparking and shorting out. Unfortunately, this meant that while I was completely conscious, I was once again rendered unable to move. He was always spilling something.

"Great, Dad," Vanessa rolled her eyes. She picked her dishes up, placed them in the dishwasher, and then headed for the door. "See you guys later."

"Vanessa, you get back here, we are not through with this conversation!" Doof yelled after her. The door slammed in the distance. Doof sighed. "One minute, Platyborg, I'll go get some napkins and a few extra wires. Don't spill anything else while I'm gone. Norm, you're in charge."

"YOU SPILLED IT! YOU FREAKING SPILLED THE O.J., DOOF!" I shouted after him. He, of course, ignored me and walked into his lair. Norm floated over next to me and shook his head.

"Don't argue with him, you'll never win," he chortled.

"Oh, put a bolt in it, screwy," I rolled my eye. "He knows he spilled the stupid O.J. on me and he's just being a big jerk about it."

"It's just orange juice, Plat-y-borg," Norm said, pronouncing every single syllable of my name.

The door creaked open in the foreground, and I focused my attention on Doof, who had an entire pack of napkins and a wire kit. He set the kit down and started to clean me up.

"Oh, for badness' sake, Platyborg, now you smell like a Floridian fruit stand," Doof grumbled. "Can't you stay clean for more than five minutes?"

"You don't give me enough credit," I sighed.

"Don't you start with me, Platyborg," Doof narrowed his one eye at me, focusing on my real one, like he always did. "I give you plenty of credit where it's due. For instance, you helped me clean the bathroom last weekend."

"Wait, I thought we were painting the bathroom?" I blinked.

"Platyborg, what did you do to the bathroom?!" Doof looked up at me, slightly scared.

"Nothing," I looked up at the ceiling.

"Great," Doof rolled his eye. "It's not anything I did that's malfunctioning, it's your tiny little platypus brain."

"Thanks," I huffed. He ignored my comment and started fiddling with my wiring. "What happened to, 'you're not a robot,' hmm?"

"Shut up, brains can malfunction, too, Platyborg," Doof grumbled.

"I'm not an idiot," I said bluntly.

"Well, I'm not either," Doof frowned, pressing two wires together. This made me involuntarily punch him in the gut, knocking him a few feet away from me. "Okay, I think I take that back. Unless you did that on purpose…"

"Why would I do that on purpose?" I said, even more sarcastically.

"Don't play games with me, Platyborg," Doof narrowed his eyes at me and walked back over to me, even more annoyed than before. He continued to change out my wires with caution. As I watched him, he placed two more wires together and accidentally activated my blasters. He jumped back to avoid catching fire.

"Again, it wasn't me," I shrugged.. "Hey, you fixed me!"

"Terrific," Doof moaned. He stood up and walked out of the room. "Go do the dishes for me, will you?"

I scooped up my bowl and spoon and headed for the dishwasher. Placing them inside, I picked up the detergent and dumped some inside, not really knowing how it worked. It was the first time he'd ever asked me to start the dishes; that was usually Norm's job. Figuring that it was good to go, I tossed a few wash rags in the machine with the dishes and slammed the door shut. Satisfied, I walked off to find out where Doof had gone.

He was in his lair, working on the machine that would mass produce his Normbots. I walked up behind him and tapped him in the shoulder. Jumping, he turned around and sighed in relief.

"Oh, Platyborg, it's just you," he let out his breath. He sort of smiled at me and went back to his work. "I presume you did the dishes?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Could you pass me a wrench, please?" he said, thrusting an arm out behind himself. I picked up the nearest wrench and placed it in his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem," I murmured. Being around tools made my thoughts wander back to Phineas and Ferb. They'd gotten to help their dad build a neat little plane. Phineas then said that he'd someday build something amazing. I felt a tear trickle out of my eye. Brushing it away, I tried not to let Doof know I was crying.

"Platyborg, I think we should have a talk," Doof sighed, setting down the tools and turning to face me once more. "Follow me."

Frowning, I followed him out of the lair and into his living area. He sat me down on the couch and told me to sit tight. I watched him close all of the doors and windows, then grab a few waters before he sat back down in a chair facing me. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Why do you keep crying?" he asked.

Shocked that he'd asked, I blinked at him for a moment. It occurred to me that Doof never knew about my life outside of him. He'd never known about my host family or my friends. All he knew was that I'd been commanded to stop him from gaining control of the Tri-State Area. I bit the edge of my bill and looked nervously from him to my hands.

"I…I miss my family," I said flatly.

"Family?" Doof sat up straighter. "I never knew you had a family…"

"Yes," I said quietly. "Two toddler humans, both boys, one young girl, and their parents. I never knew my real family. I was adopted."

"Oh," Doof looked down. He twiddled his thumbs a little bit. "Look, I'm sorry I took you away from them, but I did it for a certain reason, if you'll hear me out."

"I'm listening," I blinked.

"You and I had been nemeses for a year or so when I first decided to do it," Doof admitted. "I knew that eventually I would take over the Tri-State Area, and don't ask how I knew, I just did. We're winning as I speak. But the point is, I knew that once I took over, we'd not just be regular enemies, we would have war between us.

"I didn't want war between us, Platyborg. You have always been there for me, and I don't know what I'd do without you. No one else would listen. No one else seemed to care about what I was saying. But you, you always listened. Even if you were absolutely positively not in the mood to hear me out, you did it anyways. You're like the best friend I never had. So please try and bear with me, Platyborg? For my sake?"

I nodded and watched him as he ran his fingers through his hair. The man couldn't hide that for some odd reason he loved me. Personally, it was kind of queer. Maybe to him it wasn't, but to me it was. First of all, he was my nemesis. That's just awkward. Second of all, he's a guy. If he were a woman, it would be understandable, but seeing as he not, it was much weirder. I had half a mind to call the police.

"Good," Doof swallowed. He stood up and went to leave the room, but he stopped at the door. "Platyborg?"

"Yes?" I asked. He didn't turn his head to look at me.

"Would you do me a favor and run some errands for me? You're better off doing it than Norm…he doesn't have a brain," Doof sighed. He pulled a list out of his pocket and rested it on the table beside the door.

"Sure thing," I blinked. After he'd exited the room, I ran over and picked up the grocery list. Great, it was long. As if today couldn't get any worse. With a loud sigh, I ejected the two wings that Doof had installed into my back compartment and leapt out of the terrace window.

I flew down to the sidewalk near the closest grocery store and grabbed a cart. It wasn't the first time he'd asked me to do the groceries, but it was the first time I'd actually gone. Throwing a few things from the list into the basket, I sped through the chore as fast as I could. But as I turned onto the next aisle, I stopped in my tracks and leapt back around the corner. Poking my head out, I looked at the people that had caught me off guard; my ex-host family.

"Mom, can we get these?" Candace asked, waving a bag of fruit snacks at her mother. She nodded and Candace happily slid the snack into their cart. Phineas was staring at where I'd just been standing.

"Phineas, sweetie, are you okay?" his mom asked, ruffling his hair a little.

"I think I just saw Perry," he said quietly. "But he was standing on two legs and wearing some weird metal box."

"Hun, Perry's not capable of standing on two legs," his mom said dismissively. "And besides, I'm sure he's just lost. We've got everyone looking for him, I promise we'll find him."

"But I know Perry's face anywhere," Phineas protested.

"That's enough, Phineas," his mom frowned. "When we get home, I'll call the police and see if anyone's reported a sighting, okay?"

"I know I saw him!" Phineas cried. "I swear it was Perry! Why don't you believe me? Why does no one ever believe me?! It was really him this time!"

"Phineas Flynn," his mom grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from her other two children. She gave him a hard look and whispered harshly to him. "If Perry comes back, then he comes back, but I will not have you lying to me and making up stories, young man, do you hear me?"

"But, Mom-"

"Phineas."

"Y-yes, Mom," Phineas sniffled, wiping his wet eyes and nose on his shirt sleeve. I reached out a hand, as if it would help me to touch him and comfort the four-year old boy.

"You're not wrong, Phineas," I said quietly, wiping a tear from my eye.

* * *

**Poor Perry. :(**


	3. Stating the Obvious

**Short chapter. I was asked why Platyborg didn't just leave Doof after that last chapter. Well, here you go. -AJ **

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, which was positioned across from Vanessa's. My head was in my hands. Life as Doof's cyborg was probably the most annoying thing I'd ever had to endure. Sighing, I tried not to look too glum when Vanessa walked in. She came in and sat down on her bed, pulling her shoes off as she did so.

"Can you step out a minute so I can slip into my nightclothes?" Vanessa frowned at me. I stood up and walked outside, pulling the door shut behind me. She was usually dressed and ready for bed by the time I had retired to our room, so I gave her the benefit of changing in her own room for tonight. When she was done, she cracked the door open a little, reached out and grabbed me by the edge of my torso where the metal met my skin and pulled me back into the room with a yelp.

"What was that all about?" I gave her a look. "Coulda just called me back in."

Now, I bet you're wondering: why are me and Vanessa sharing a room? Well, long story short, Doof wanted us to 'get along' since we were technically going to be living with each other until she moved out. Vanessa and I had agreed that although we were forced to share a room, it didn't make us friends and it didn't make us siblings. We also came to the agreement that Doof was a big jerk sometimes. So, we were on good terms, agreeing ones, in the least, but we were not related; by blood or adoption. That was that.

"Why were you all depressed when I came in here?" she raised an eyebrow at me. I shuffled my feet. "Don't tell me you weren't because you were."

"I just…I don't like living under Doof's rule," I sighed. "I had a family. One that loved me with all of their hearts. All I want is to go back to them, but Doof won't let me go back to them."

"You do realize that you're able to walk, talk, and do pretty much whatever you want, right?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow at me. "Platyborg, you could just walk right out of this building and keep walking. You'd never have to come back."

She had a point. I couldn't believe that I'd never thought of it before. It was true that I had free will. Nothing was restricting me from just walking out on the man right now. Nothing in my motherboard, at least.

"I haven't thought about it like that before," I said quietly.

"Well, why don't you, then?" she frowned. "You want to be with your family so badly, darn it, Platyborg, go back to them!"

"Vanessa, of course I want to do that," I told her. "But there comes a time when you have to do something that you dislike in order to protect the ones you love. If I stay here, there's a chance that I can protect my family. If I leave, I'll end up dying trying to protect them, and then what good will it have done? They'd still be subject to Doof's rule and living as if they were slaves."

"And what makes you think that?" she blinked.

"Look, whether you like it or not, your dad is going to overtake the Tri-State Area and turn it into an awful dictatorship," I sighed. "I feel the best way to protect the boys is to be up top as well. This way, I can try and influence him enough to keep my family safe. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for them."

The girl stared at me for the longest time, lost in thought; she seemed to be trying to figure me out.

"I'd be proud to be in your family…Perry."

* * *

**Aw. Sweet Vanessa. **


	4. Normbot Parts

**Okay, so this is rolling along. -AJ **

* * *

"You're holding the blueprints upside-down, genius," I rolled my eyes. Doof looked down at me and scowled, but he flipped the blue piece of paper over reluctantly.

"Sometimes you really irk me, Platyborg," he grumbled.

"Gladly," I smirked. He narrowed his eye at me and continued to work on his control panel. The plan was simple; mass produce the Normbots, control them all from one location, and use them to overtake the Tri-State Area. It was a great plan, as the Normbots were terrifying and agents couldn't easily take them on. I still hated being on this end of the battle, though.

"Okay, so I need you to make about three different sensors for me," Doof sighed.

"Three?! Why do you need three?" I knit my brow and stared at the ceiling. Ugh, he was such an annoying boss sometimes.

"Because I need a cross-communication sensor, a linking sensor, and a sensor to pick up the energy from my satellite system, which will be attached to this control panel," he spat. "Don't question me."

"Of course not," I smiled sarcastically. When he ducked back under to fix a couple of wires, I quietly mimicked him.

"Stop that, Platyborg, I know what you're doing," I heard his muffled voice from under the metal. "You're such a Dummkopf…"

"I know you are, but what am I?" I stuck my tongue out.

"Platyborg! Just go make the sensors!" Doof exclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" I huffed. Moaning, I walked over to a small table and started to fuse random motherboards together. If I was going to work for him, I could at least enjoy treating him like he was still my nemesis. However, that didn't seem to work out so well, especially on my end. He walked up behind me and frowned.

"Platyborg, what is this?" he asked me.

"Sensors," I replied.

"You're an idiot…you know that?"

"I know you are, but-"

"That joke is _really_ getting old, Platyborg."

"I know," I beamed.

"Fine, you can reassemble the Duplicate-inator that _you_ destroyed last year," he demanded, pointing at a heap of rubble. I groaned and gave him my best puppy face. "Oh, now, don't you start with me, Platyborg. Go fix it. Now."

"Yes, Doof," I hung my head and walked over to the wreckage. Beginning to sort through it, I tried to figure out how it went back together. It was going no better than the sensors in my mind, but he congratulated me for not totally ruining what I did for once. "Doof, I have a question."

"What, Platyborg?" Doof frowned at me.

"How come you let Vanessa walk all over you, but I can't even joke?" I blinked at him.

"She is my ten-year old daughter," he narrowed his eyes at me. "She can walk all over me because I want her to like me more than she does, so I let her do a lot of things I know you wouldn't do. And you are my s-" he stopped himself. "Platyborg, just fix the Duplicate-inator."

I stared at him in awe when he left. He'd almost called me his son.

* * *

**Uh-oh. **


	5. Flamethrower

**Merry Christmas! -AJ **

* * *

"Now, you have to be careful with this, Platyborg," Doof warned me, placing the compact flamethrower in my hands. "I don't want you getting into any trouble with the current leaders. After I take over- incinerate anyone you like."

"Like you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"That was just cold," Doof frowned. "Downright cold."

"Don't you mean hot?" I smirked. Doof looked as if he wanted to slap the smug look right off of my face. "What can I say? I always have and always will view you as my sworn enemy. No matter how many times you tell me that you love me and that you're my co-creator."

"I never said 'co-creator,' Platyborg, I said that I was your creator," Doof growled.

"You don't give God enough credit," I said, making a puppy face. "You are my co-creator. Or, better yet, my modifier."

"Potato, potato," Doof rolled his eyes. I gasped and put one hand on my cheek. "What? What's wrong?"

"I am _so_ telling God," I raised my eyebrows. "He'll work on you. And your manners. And-"

"Platyborg, if you don't shut your trap-"

"But God loves you, Doof!"

"What game are you playing at here? Are you trying to evangelize to me?"

"Yes."

"Just like you good guys…"

"Yay! You have finally admitted that I am on the side that supports goodness in this world. Does this mean that I can go home now?"

"No! Wait! I mean- you are home!"

"Are you done? 'Cause I want to test this flamethrower out on some marshmallows. They're calling me. And you're stalling me. Wow, I'm rapping so awesomely!"

"Fine, go fix your stupid snack," Doof snarled. He pointed at the kitchen door and I walked into without looking back. Man, he gets on my nerves sometimes. Brushing off the recent argument, I grabbed up the bag of marshmallows and ran outside. Sitting on the sidewalk, I opened up the top, grabbed one large marshmallow out, and then held it up to toast. Switching on the flamethrower, I clicked the trigger and watched as the brilliant blue flames burnt the sugary goodness into a black cylinder of deliciousness. Happy, in the least, to have a wonderful snack, I popped the hot treat into my mouth and cheerfully chewed on it. Burnt sugar was always yummy.

But, as fate seems to be a downer for me as of late, a stout policeman pulled up in his Dodge Charger and stepped out of the car. He walked over to me and gave me a curious look.

"What the heck are you?" he knit his brow.

"I'm a cyborg," I blinked. "Half platypus, half robot."

"Well, you can talk and clearly understand English, so I guess that puts you under my jurisdiction," he said, shifting his weight onto his left hip. "You do realize that weaponry of any kind requires a permit, don't you?"

"Uhh…does this mean my body is illegal?" I asked nervously.

"Your body?" the man squinted at me, confused.

"Yeah, all of the weaponry gadgets that are part of my body," I said, showing him that my robotic hand could turn into a mace. "It's kinda cool, I'll admit to that, but I hate that it was so unfortunate a circumstance that gave me these features."

"I don't know if I should just arrest you now or investigate you further," he frowned, tapping a pen on his chin. Narrowing his eyes at me, he looked me up and down for a few minutes before focusing on the flamethrower. "So, what's this you're holding here?"

"It's a flamethrower," I said flatly.

"May I see it?" the officer blinked. He held out a hand to me and beckoned for me to hand over the device.

"My sheep told me not to baa," I said hurriedly. "Wait…that came out wrong…"

"Heck, yeah, it did," the police officer whistled. He started taking notes down on his little notepad. I swallowed hard and nervously rolled the small flamethrower around in my palm. "Can I get your name?"

"I-I used to be Perry," I stammered. "Or Agent P…"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, not looking up from his paper.

"Well, my new 'master' has dubbed me Platyborg," I sighed. "He took my from my family, took me right out of fighting the forces of evil, and he completely changed what I looked like. What kind of person does that?"

"I'm not asking about your personal life, mister, I asked for your name," he said, shifting his weight to the right now.

"And I told you I'm Platyborg!" I shot back, louder than I had intended to.

"Ah, feisty aren't we?" he noted. "Can I have your real name and not your petty nickname? I mean, it's cute and all but I still need your name."

"That _is_ my name!" I growled.

"Fine then, _Platyborg_," he annunciated. "Hand over the flamethrower. Now."

"No," I said, giving him a hard look. "My 'master' told me to be responsible with it, so I'm not giving it off to you. That would be irresponsible."

"I said give it now, you little twerp!" he exclaimed. He lunged forward and grabbed one end of the flamethrower. We started to tug at our respective ends as hard as we possibly could. Of course, it had never occurred to me that I was on the firing end and that one wrong move would fire it…

* * *

I sat in the back of Doof's car on the way back home from the Tri-State Area's jail. He sighed and frowned at me. Embarrassed, I shrank down a little in my seat and kept quiet. He drove on through traffic as if nothing had happened. I was beginning to wonder why he wasn't talking to me. Not that I should be concerned- in my mind, he was still my nemesis.

"So, Platyborg," he piped up suddenly. "You were toasting marshmallows with a flamethrower, then refused to hand it over to the police when he asked you if he could see it, and while he was trying to take it from you, you decided to just go ahead and incinerate him?"

"Well," I started, but thought better of it. "Yup. That's precisely it."

"You are a real mess sometimes," Doof chuckled.

"Yes, yes I am," I raised my brow. I couldn't help but smile, either.

* * *

**Okay, that was fun to write. xD**


	6. Cooling Off Can Be Complicated

**Last update of the year! Enjoy, guys! -AJ **

* * *

Platyborg was sitting on the roof in a lawn chair with his sunglasses on and a red cherry popsicle in his right hand. It was the perfect way to spend his sunny afternoon, and the best way to start utter chaos. He brought the popsicle down to his mouth and licked it a little. Some of it dripped off onto his metal exterior, but he couldn't feel it. After all, he was seventy-six percent metal. Doof walked up onto the roof and placed his hands on his hips.

"Do I even want to know, Platyborg, why you're covered in cherry?" he rolled his eye.

"What? Sun melts ice," Platyborg protested.

"Well, now you have to clean yourself up," Doof huffed. "And trust me, that is never a good thing. You always use too much water, then end up shorting out and I have to come fix you."

"Ah, you know me all too well," Platyborg smirked. "If only that was a crime. Then I'd have you arrested for it."

"It's amazing how many insults you can give to the person that made you," Doof blinked at me. He sat down in his own chair and pulled out a newspaper. "Augh, for crying out loud, why can't they write about someone other than Roger?"

"Because Roger makes an interesting topic, he makes people happy, and he brushes his teeth every day and night," I smiled, biting off the end of my popsicle. "Mm, cherry tastes nice."

"Do you have any idea how wrong that sounded?" Doof grimaced.

"Hey, you're the one that took away my ability to-" I started.

"Would you stop harping on that? There are no female platypuses around for you to create children with," Doof said, glowering at me. "Besides, I couldn't stand having more than one of you."

"Then why have me at all?" I shot back. "Why keep me if you don't like me?"

"We've been through this before, Platyborg, you're not going back to those two boys, not now, not ever!" Doof shouted. I pulled my sunglasses off and stared at him in awe.

"You knew…?" I said quietly.

"Of course I knew!" Doof said, exasperated. "You and Vanessa are always talking about your ex-family. You don't want to be here with me, you want to be with them. I'm shocked you haven't just left already."

He stood up and folded his newspaper. Setting it down in the chair, he walked inside and disappeared. Guilt swelled up in my chest. I knew I'd hurt him. It just didn't make sense to me, any of this. He wanted me, yet he didn't want me. I swallowed down the rest of my popsicle and ran inside after him.

"Doof?" I called. No response. I ran a little further into the penthouse and searched around for him, calling his name as I went along. Running into the lab, I found Norm and poked him. "Have you seen Doof?"

"Not since this morning," Norm said happily. "I think he's finishing up the rest of the Normbots. Isn't that nice? I'm a prototype!"

"Yeah, that's great, buddy," I rolled my real eye and kept walking along. I found Doof in his bedroom crying on the bed. Poking my head in, I listened.

"He'll never understand…never…" Doof sobbed.

* * *

**A little drama here. **


	7. Making Concessions

**Here it is, folks- the game changer! The...okay...it's just Platyborg being Platyborg. -AJ **

* * *

The next morning, I got up at the break of dawn and beat Norm to making breakfast. He was, of course, quite sad that I was taking over his usual baking space, but I told him that I was trying for something new with Doof today. Being the robot that he is, Norm just optimistically replied that he was going to make muffins to add to it and floated off to do whatever he does in his spare time. Not particularly caring what he did, I commenced to make a nice breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit.

As I was just finishing setting out the table in a neat fashion, Vanessa walked in and went to comment on Norm's muffins (like she did every morning she was here), but was utterly shocked to see that I was setting out a decent breakfast instead.

"Did Dad yell at you again?" she lifted an eyebrow curiously. I shook my head 'no' and quietly continued to fix the meal. Unable to argue a nice breakfast, she sat down and gratefully enjoyed the plate I'd set out for her. However, it was much more satisfying when Doof came in, saw the table set up, noticed that I'd not only cooked him and Vanessa a meal, but also managed to fix an edible one, and simply let his mouth drop open in shock.

"Morning, sir," I said cheerily. "Can I interest you in some pancakes?"

"Platyborg, are you wearing an _apron_?" Doof asked, suddenly noticing me next to the stove pulling the bacon out.

"Yes, do you like it?" I blinked with the one eye. I set the bacon out and watched Vanessa squeal with childish delight. My guess is that Doof's cooking really sucks.

"Let me get this straight, you just cooked breakfast for no reason whatsoever?" Doof stared at me with curiosity. "You weren't asked, you didn't break anything, and you aren't shorting out?"

"Don't be silly, Doof," I told him with a smile. "I'm not shorting out."

"What did you break?" he grumbled.

"Nothing," I replied innocently. "I just wanted to make breakfast for the world's greatest evil scientist."

"Seriously, what did you break?" Doof narrowed his one eye. I gently pushed him over to his chair and pulled him into the seat. "Platyborg, tell me."

"Like I said before, I didn't break anything," I laughed. "C'mon, give a guy a break, will you? I can be nice to you."

Doof gave me a suspicious look and slammed his hand down on the fork. I watched him intently. He wrapped his fingers around the thin handle, pulled his hand back slowly, and took his time cutting a piece out of the stack of pancakes that were placed in front of him. Poking the piece with his fork, he picked it up, looked from it, to me, back to it again, and then promptly placed it in his mouth. He slid the fork out of his teeth unhurriedly and chewed his food like a cow would chew the cud. I cocked my head and waited for a response. His eyes widened in astonishment.

"I had no idea you were such a great chef," he said, his mouth falling open a little. I shrugged.

"Well, I mean, I only dabble," I said, turning red. Wow, his cooking skills must be horrid. I now see why Norm is the cook. "But, you like it? Really?"

"Platyborg, these are the best pancakes I have ever put in my mouth!" he exclaimed, shoveling more of it into his mouth. It would have been kind of disgusting, but hey- he liked my cooking. Vanessa reached for the bacon and waved it for her dad to see.

"Dad, look! He actually got it to be crispy!" she smiled. "I thought Monty's dad was just some kind of magician or something."

"Vanessa, since when were you supposed to be hanging out with Monty Monogram?" Doof froze.

"There is nothing wrong with him!" Vanessa countered. She chewed on her bacon a little. "I mean, I get a ride to and from school with him every single day. Nothing bad happens. I mean, what's so wrong with me hanging out with another kid my age?"

"Monty Monogram is the son of my sworn enemy," Doof pointed out.

"Sir, if you might let me intervene," I said, clearing my throat a little. "The boy hasn't yet developed an opinion of whether he is with or against his father's ideals. At this age he can't do her any harm."

"You have an interesting point, Platyborg," Doof hummed. He scratched his beard a little and thought. "I suppose you can hang around him so long as he doesn't try to force you to be a good guy."

"I'm not evil, Dad," Vanessa huffed. She picked up her plate and headed off to our room. I frowned and watched her walk off.

"This is what it's like having a daughter, Platyborg," Doof sighed. "You're never cool enough. You're never good enough. You try so hard to make it nice for your little girl and be a role model for her, but she doesn't want that."

"I suppose so, sir," I nodded. "But it's hard for me to understand that concept- I'll never have children."

"Is this about not having-" Doof started, but I cut him off.

"No, sir, what gave you that notion?" I blinked.

"Well, yesterday you seemed pretty upset that I'd taken away your ability to have kids," Doof shrugged. "I just…you know…I thought…really, what did you break?"

"I already told you, sir," I chuckled. "Absolutely nothing."

"Then why are you acting like this?" he frowned. "Why are you being so nice? You hate me, you hate being here. So why all of the sudden are you deciding to be nice to me?"

"I never did hate you," I admitted. "Good guys don't hate. And I'm a good guy at heart. You can't change that."

"I can't…can I?" he sighed.

"Nope," I shook my head. "But recent events have caused me to realize that I'm too hard on you. You don't deserve the heck I give you. Just because you're evil doesn't mean that you don't have a heart, too. Am I right?"

Doof's face contorted into something that appeared to be half confusion, half love. He looked like he was about to cry, in all honesty. I simply set some more eggs on the table and walked off. My deed had been done. He just needed to know that the good guy in me still loved him as a person, even if I didn't see eye to eye with him. I went out onto the terrace and looked over the sky. Yes, I could see it. Someday, we'd be looking out over a Doof-controlled Tri-State Area. And I would be his right-hand man. But not as a slave now. No. From this point on I was turning over a new leaf. Never again would I resist this new mission.

Never again was I going to be the good guy.

* * *

**Is it possible? Is Perry going evil?!**


	8. An Epic Evil Fail

**Perry? Evil? Let's see how well this goes... -AJ **

* * *

So, I was going to try and be evil. This was perhaps the hardest decision of my life. (Well, besides that _other _decision I had to make back when I was an O.W.C.A. agent, but we won't get into that). Sadly, Norm was the one that was going to try and mentor me through it. I seriously was thinking about looking to Doof for help, but the nonsensical robot insisted that he could help me. He was floating in front of me and waiting for me to gather my thoughts.

"Class is now in session," he said cheerfully.

"Norm, let's be real about this," I told him flatly. "I have to prove to Doof that I can actually be evil. 'Cause as of right now, he just thinks I'm a glorified goofball."

"Don't worry, Platyborg," Norm replied. "You'll be evil in no time!"

I rolled my eyes and waited for this to actually pick up. He walked me through the basics of being evil. It even came with a really odd acronym; S.C.A.R., which meant 'Scare, Care not, Act heinously, and Realize you're a jerk.' I asked him if I had to think I was a jerk. He told me yes, if I wanted to be evil, I had to see myself as a jerk, sadly enough. So there. I'm a huge jerk. After I came to grips with that, he then had me do some of the most unusual exercises I'd ever done.

The first thing I had to do was learn to be rude with no reason, which was extremely hard to do. Norm put me into a large car and told me to just run people off of the road and other such nonsense. I gripped the steering wheel and tried not to freak out.

"It's not that hard, Platyborg, just aim for the other cars," Norm instructed.

"I thought you said evil, not suicidal!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Evil like Dad's is to just not care in general," Norm said. "Now, ram some cars off of the road."

The end result? No one but us ended up in the ditch. I had wimped out. The next activity I did no better at. He was teaching me to have disrespect for authority, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to disregard rules and not give those in charge what they were due. I did, however, accidentally trip a guy in sunglasses with a nametag that said 'Obama' on it. (Okay, isn't that the President's name? Did I trip the President?! Oh crap).

Our final endeavor was to try and bomb a small trailer park. Well, that was quite an adventure. Norm gave me the detonator and told me to press it. It took me ten whole minutes to decide that I couldn't kill innocent people. I ran over to the bomb, picked it up, and then buried it nearby somewhere. As I was standing over it, Norm hit the detonate button, and, well, let's just say if Doof hadn't cut off certain parts of me, they would have been incinerated and it would have been a heck of a lot more painful than it actually was. When we got back to the penthouse, Doof cast us both a confused look, probably because everything from my waist down was scorched.

"Do I want to know you two?" Doof sighed.

"It wasn't me, I swear it wasn't me," Norm said dolefully, floating off to bake some more muffins. That robot is just broken. I turned to look at Doof and just shrugged. That was, in essence, the only thing I could do without hurting myself besides talk.

"Seriously…how did you burn your…?" Doof stopped and realized what he was going to say. "Platyborg, you know what? I don't want to know."

That's a relief. I didn't want to explain.

* * *

**Harder than it looks, eh?**


	9. Takeover Time: Part One

**Two-parter! Here we goes. -AJ **

* * *

"Now, Platyborg, they have no choice but to follow us," Doof grinned maniacally. He rubbed his hands incessantly. "Once we release these Normbots on the entire Tri-State Area, you and I will be the only ones in charge. Not even Major Monobrow can defeat us."

I looked over the massive army of Normbots we'd made together. It was definitely enough to make one wet his pants, that was for sure. Doof's lips curled up into the most psychotic smile I'd ever seen. (I tried to do the same thing, but I made it look just downright stupid). He held up the remote that controlled their self-destruct function.

"No longer will this be where anyone can reach it, General Platyborg," he laughed. He threw the remote into his pocket and smirked. Walking over to the large control board that was the center of this operation, he flipped a few switches. "Are you ready to rule, Platyborg?"

"You bet your britches," I said, but I wasn't so sure it was the truth. He pressed a few more buttons. I could hear the Normbots all booting up. The original Norm was floating beside me with a tray of muffins.

"It's muffin time, sir!" he said happily.

"Not now, Norm!" Doof hissed. "It's takeover time! Platyborg, I want you to hold off anyone that can seem to fight off the Normbots. If there's no one, then just watch over my babies and make sure none of them malfunction."

"Got it, sir!" I saluted. He opened the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and let out an evil laugh that echoed in the streets. Everyone below looked up at us.

"Attention, people of the Tri-State Area!" Doof called. "Today ends all of your freedom and joy, because I'm taking over this place!"

A few people went back to what they were doing. Most continued to stare up at us like we were a couple of lunatics. I activated one of my blasters and aimed for the nearest person.

"Platyborg, hold your fire," Doof said under his breath. "I'll give them something to convince them."

He ran over to the control panel and slammed a large red button. The Normbots roared to life and began to pour out of the building, like a cloud of flies. They went straight for the city, terrorizing everything and bending people to their will. Cops were running for backup. I leapt off of the terrace and flew down to observe the fight.

Everything seemed to be going well. Vehicles were being overturned, the police force seemed out of hope, and even the militia began to show up and still become over-powered. I walked around among the chaos and smiled. My job was pretty easy for now. Well, it was until this maniac chick, who looked to be about twelve, came out of nowhere and started beating those Normbots to a pulp. Narrowing my eyes, I leapt up and flew over to her.

She was dressed in all black and was pretty thin. Her hair was a strawberry blond color and her eyes were covered by squared sunglasses. I almost didn't recognize her, but when she let out a growl of frustration, I knew who it was for sure.

"P-Perry?!" she shrieked. Obviously, me being a cyborg had either freaked her out or thrown her off guard.

"Yeah, you bet," I spat. She got into her ready stance and prepared to fight me. This wasn't the Candace I remembered. To be fair- I was different, too.

* * *

**Candace v. Platyborg- what Supreme Court case has a swagg name like that?**


	10. Takeover Time: Part Two

**And here's part two, guys! -AJ **

* * *

"Who turned you into a tin can, rust bucket?" Candace said, gritting her teeth together in frustration. "Do you know how much you hurt the boys by leaving them? I'd hate to tell them that you're now working for the man that wants to take over this Tri-State Area!"

"Tell them if you want, sistah, this Platyborg is going to see this city in the hands of Doofenshmirtz if it's the last thing he does!" I exclaimed. My right fist turned into a mace and began to spin around. Candace twirled her staff tauntingly and took a step towards me.

"You wanna dance, aluminum foil?" she asked, bending at her knees to stabilize herself more.

"Why not? I'm a pro at Dance, Dance Revolution!" I told her. Not waiting for a response, I thrust my mace forward to maim her arm, but she slammed it out of the way quickly with her staff and turned quickly to slap me in the side with it. I was knocked off balance a little, but I held my ground.

"Don't underestimate me," she huffed. I smirked and threw a punch at her head. She quickly maneuvered out of the way by dropping down and rolling aside. When she was getting back to her feet, she shoved one small foot into my gut and sent me backwards a few feet. Man, she knew how to fight for a twelve-year-old girl. I stood back up and shook it off.

Determined to actually deal her some damage, I ran at full speed into her and knocked her over. She skidded on the pavement a few yards and slowly got back to her feet, her staff in hand. Blood was trickling from scrapes on her arms and legs. Yes, I had won this round. I watched as she spat to her left and began to walk towards me again. Twisting my torso, I prepped myself for her next attack. She didn't know when to stop. I was made of metal; it was much harder to hurt me than it was to injure her.

This time, she was the one who ran. She let out a futile scream and sprinted at me, brandishing her staff like one would do with a sword. I readied myself for the attack, putting my hands up in the position to block for a face or chest attack, but she surprised me by taking out my legs. I landed on my face. That was the one place she could draw blood, and that was the one place she'd managed to deal any real damage to. Picking myself up, I wiped the sticky, warm blood off of my cheek and snarled at her.

"Is that all you've got?" I challenged. Her lips remained a solid line across her face, which made her seem less sadistic than myself, with my crooked grin and whatnot. She held the staff up flat and level with her chest, putting both hands around it and gripping it so hard her knuckles turned white. A snarl slowly spread across her face.

"I'm just getting started, Bronze Age," she said through her teeth. I leapt up into the air, deployed my wings, and climbed as high as I could. Once I reached my preferred peak, I dipped back down into a nose dive and activated the guns in my arms. I fired a series of bullets at her, most of which were deflected by her staff. One managed to get past her defenses and grazed her forearm. I landed in front of her just as she yelped and grabbed her arm. Angered, she swiped her stick out at me and knocked me back a few yards.

I cringed as I heard the ear-splitting sound of my metal body grinding against the pavement. Sparks flew up around me as the friction heated up the casing that kept me from falling apart. Pulling myself up to my feet, I charged her, only to receive a smart smack to the face. It wasn't her staff this time, though. It was her fist.

Putting both hands up, I prepared to fight her mano-a-mano. She hooked to my left, but I easily blocked it with my right by grasping ahold of her fist as it came up to punch. Determined, she uppercut into my jaw, sending my spit flying and causing me to let go of her other hand. She finished this sequence off by doing a well-timed roundhouse kick and making me stumble backwards a little. Seeing that she'd won that small battle, she got into a ready stance and bounced a little on the balls of her feet. It seemed that she knew what she was doing.

"It's sad to see a twelve-year-old who can fight as well as you," I snorted. "Did someone fear of apocalypse or something?"

"Monogram feared that you would submit to Doofenshmirtz's evil," she corrected, her teeth barely moving as she talked. "And what do you know, he was actually right. His best agent deserted the agency to aid a villain. Such a sad, sad story."

"Sad for you," I spat. "I'll be the only one who isn't a complete slave once this takeover is over. "Everyone else will most certainly be under the iron thumb of their new leader, and there's nothing they can do about it."

"Why not try?" she demanded. "Why not try to stop him? You are certainly strong enough to. Every time I think I did something critical to you, you simply stand back up and attack me again."

"I have no reason to stop him," I laughed evilly. "I'm on his side."

"If that is what you choose," Candace growled. She jammed the staff down into the metal compartment around me to where she could easily pop it off. I knew that something like that would actually kill me, as I was wired through that case and my heart would stop if the wiring broke. Grabbing her staff by the end that was shoved into my body, I tried my hardest to push against her shove. "You should know you chose quite wrongly."

"There…is…no…wrong…answer!" I shrieked. I shot a laser from one of my guns, breaking the staff into two pieces. Wood shot out in all directions, and Candace was thrown backwards from the impact of the blast. I stood up and instantly felt the impact of the remainder of the staff's presence in my casing. My system was starting to shut down. Stumbling along, I sent out a digital S.O.S. signal to Doof and hoped that he would come for me.

"This is not the last you'll see of me, Perry!" Candace shouted after me, shaking her small fist in the air. "I will see the end of this takeover, and I will not rest until your stupid leader is vanquished! I am going to haunt your leader and yourself for the rest of your conquering days! Believe me! This is not the last you'll see of Candace Gertrude Flynn!"

I tried to ignore her for the most part, but her words stuck like glue in my brain. If she was going to come back and fight us again, that meant that she was going to build up a resistance to our rule. That would be a nightmare, always having to keep up with a group full of fighters that would do anything to take Doof out of power.

Stopping short, I felt some of my power give out and I fell to the ground with a clang. Emergency noises started going off from my inner console, but there was nothing I could do. After all, there was a staff shoved into my inner workings. I simply closed both eyes, real and mechanical, and submitted myself to the impending darkness as I waited for help. If help would come, that is.

* * *

**Platyborg said 'sistah'...does he really pull off gangster that well...?**


	11. The Thing With Being on Top

**Let's continue our tale...yeah that sounds better for a fairy tale. -AJ **

* * *

When I opened my eyes, everything was a blur, even for the mechanical one. Once it had focused, I was able to somewhat pick out details. I was back in Doof's lair, I was certain, but everything looked so different. Looking out of the window in front of me, even the outside world looked different. The sky was purple. Well, everything seemed purple- or green. Some black was there, too. I tried to move, but something was holding me down.

"Doof!" I cried. "Where am I?! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here, Platyborg, will you chill out?" came Doof's voice. He slowly came into view. "Sheesh, can a dictator even try to think?"

"Dictator…" I breathed. "W-we did it?"

"Yes, Platyborg," Doof laughed. He grasped one of my hands and held it tightly. "We are now the rulers of the Tri-State Area. You and I. Now, there is still the posing threat of the O.W.C.A., and there's this new group called 'The Resistance' that has sworn to take me down, but other than that, we're ruling with an iron fist and a copper glove."

"Why copper? I asked.

"Because I couldn't think of any other metals at the moment," Doof sighed. "_Any_-ways, I figured that once you'd healed, we'd go take care of Major Monogram together. Sound nice?"

Something hit me full force in the gut. Guilt. I had completely forgotten that he'd make _me_ face those I used to work with. Perhaps I'd had some amount of false hope that he'd never make me do it because it might cause me to shift loyalties. I couldn't even say that I _didn't_ want to shift loyalties, but I'd told myself that I was turning over a new leaf and becoming Doof's loyal general. Backing down right now would be the same as treachery, and as evil as I was trying to be, the good guy inside of me told me to remain steadfast.

"Y-yeah," I lied. "You and I, together, taking over and making sure they know it, yeah, that sounds- it sounds great."

"Aww, thank you Platyborg," Doof said, trying not to let me see the tears of gratitude welling up in the creases of his eyes. "You just don't know how much that means to me, to hear you say things like that. I always thought you'd be resistant to me after I turned you into a cyborg. But it really shows something about you."

"It's nothing, Doof," I said, feeling my cheeks get a little hot from the compliment. He turned back to his desk and started fiddling with papers.

"Hmm, seems like something to me," he chuckled. I watched as he began to sort through them. Some he threw away, and others he crammed into a drawer for another time, perhaps. Knowing him, he might not ever go back to them. Here's hoping that those aren't bills or anything…wait, he's the dictator, he doesn't have to pay bills, does he?

"Well, okay, it's the fact that I do genuinely care," I said, loud enough for him to have heard it. I added under my breath, "and pity you, you poor, confused soul."

"Are you _trying_ to make me cry?" Doof smiled.

"Not exactly, but cry if you want, I won't tell a soul," I laughed.

"See, this is why I see you as a son," Doof said, without realizing it. There it was again. Son. He'd actually said it this time. I couldn't have been more shocked.

* * *

**AGAIN? Doof...**


	12. Heart Demands

**I had fun writing this chapter. -AJ **

* * *

"You really are going to force everyone to wear THESE?!"

"Platyborg, it's not like you're going to be wearing them as well," Doof told me. He pointed to another Normbot and motioned for it to distribute some of these ridiculous grey overalls with the big red 'D' on the front of them to the terrified citizens below. He called them 'Dooferalls.' I held up a small girl's pair that sported a skort at the bottom instead of shorts or pants, like the rest.

"But still, everyone's going to look like they're going to one of those schools with the suck-ish uniforms," I frowned. "Does Vanessa have to wear this?"

"No, Vanessa does not have to- Platyborg, if you're not going to take this seriously, could you please go train for our mission to bring down the O.W.C.A. while I sort through and hand out the Dooferalls?" Doof asked. I put the girl's Dooferalls down gently and blinked at him. "Don't you give me that poker face, Platyborg, go train!"

Sighing, I walked off to the training room, where I found the original Normbot floating off to the side. What he was doing in there was no concern of mine at the moment, though, because I was too lost in my own thoughts to care. I ambled over to the punching bag in the center of the room and gave it a hard, right handed hook. The bag swung to the left and came swinging back at me. Narrowing my eyes, I punched forward with my left hand and watched it spin on the chains that were holding it up.

"Someone's strong," Norm commented.

"Don't you have muffins to bake or something?" I growled. He shook his head gingerly. "Well, I _would_ have better things to do than this, but Doof kicked me out of his office for the time being."

"He can be a little heartless sometimes," Norm said, the optimistic tone to his voice becoming a complete oxymoron to his statement. I leapt up, thrust out with both of my feet, and sent the bag flying outwards again. Landing on one hand, I swung my body around so that my right foot connected with the bag just as soon as it came into range. I got back up to my feet again and stood there, panting and watching it swing back and forth in front of me. Left, right; left, right.

"Sometimes?" I huffed. I swung my fist around for another hard punch. It hit the bag with a loud 'smack,' and then I let it swing for another few seconds. "He calls me his son one second, tells me he loves me, says he can't part with me, but when I do something, anything, he acts like I'm a nuisance and a bother. Why does he do that? It isn't like I'm trying to be a jerk or anything."

"It's because he lost Choo-Choo, that's all," Norm said casually.

"Okay, I would get it if something _truly_ tragic had happened," I sighed. Norm was hard to talk to, but at least he was someone, I suppose. "Like, I'd even be okay with him having turned evil over divorcing Charlene, but a lost toy train?"

"I don't know, either," Norm chortled. "If we knew why that moment knocked him off his rocker, then we'd be able to fix it, you know."

"Good point," I nodded. I focused back on the punching bag and hit it a few more times. Norm watched me as I practiced my fighting techniques. My style hadn't changed much since Doof had turned me into a cyborg; I was still the same fighter I had always been. The sole difference was that I was now ninety percent metal and had weird gadgets that I could activate mentally. I jumped up, spun around, and hit the bag with my fists a few good times. The chains clinked in aggravation.

"Do you want to take a break, Platyborg?" Norm asked me. He floated over close to me and hovered around behind me for a moment. "You really look like you could use a break."

"HAH!" I screamed, turning and slamming the bag as hard as I possibly could without dislocating my arm. Norm backed off and watched as I stood there and stared. Sweat was forming on my brow and my temples were throbbing. I now knew why I was mad. Why hadn't I seen it before? I had abandoned everything I'd ever known to be right and pure in life to become the jerk slave of the new dictator. Heck, I was working for a man whose morals were as pure as poison. He may have taken my physical person and thrown him out of the door, but I had to hold on to my mental self, deep down inside. If I didn't retain him, who would I be? Nothing but a slave.

I stood there, breathing in and out. My thoughts were like a runaway freight train; speeding through my head at the speed of unstoppable. It all came down to one central question I kept asking myself over and over again. Who was I really? Was I Agent P, or was I Platyborg? Parts of me reached out and cried for me to rebel against Doof, to leave this ominous place and fight alongside the other agents. Others told me that I had no choice, I was forever locked in Doof's grasp. The remainder told me it was right to stand with Doof because at the end of the day if I was on his side I'd be living better than the rest of the Tri-State Area.

Angered by this self-confusion, I proceeded to bash and beat up the bag until my knuckles were bleeding on my real hand and the metal was bent on my fake one. If one walked past the room at that point, all they could hear would be the notable smack of someone hitting the leather of a punching bag and the easily identifiable sound of the chains holding it up being disturbed. Norm must've left while I was taking my bitter anger out on the training tool, because when I paused to ask him a question, he was nowhere in sight.

"Why me?" I mumbled. "Why did he choose me?"

The room fell silent. Even the bag had stopped swinging and the chains had ceased. Utter quiet filled the training room, as if daring me to ask the question a second time. Shaking, I dropped to my knees and furrowed my brow.

"I SAID WHY ME!" I screamed as loud as I could. My voice reverberated off of the mirrors and equipment, filling my head with the horrifying sound of my own provoked voice. It seemed as if now the room was shaking along with me. "It's as if the world doesn't want me to know who I am, isn't it?"

The echoes died down once more, and I was again left with the horror of the room's dead silence. It reminded me that I was alone in this fight. My heart demanded one thing, and my head necessitated another. Choosing wasn't going to be easy, that was for certain. I rose to my feet and took a deep breath. Turning on my heels, I took one step towards the door and froze. Sighing, I swung back around and hit the bag full force. The chains gave a chilling shriek and were ripped out of the ceiling. It flew into the mirrors behind it and the glass immediately shattered, spraying the entire room with tiny shards of mirror. I shook off most of what hit me.

"If anybody asks," I said quietly. "Norm did it."

With that being said, I turned back around and slowly exited the room. From now on, I would be battling myself. As of right now, I was at a stalemate. But whoever came out on top, I figured, was my true self after all.

* * *

**Dooferalls...I had to Google that to know how to spell it. xP**


	13. Candace, Again

**Short segway chapter. -AJ **

* * *

As a result of blaming Norm for the training room catastrophe I'd caused, I had to clean it up. After I was done making sure every glass shard was glued back in place, I was to be on night patrol out at the entrance to our building. It was a horrid punishment; now that Doof had taken over the Tri-State Area, no one was allowed outside at night. So I was stuck in the street alone.

It was about midnight. There were no stars shining in the sky that night; clouds covered up everything. A few streetlights were glowing green or purple on the area. The Tri-State Area had never looked so strange. Doof had remodeled everything so that it looked purple, green, and black. Half of what I saw had his face on it. In so many words, it wasn't your ideal tourist town, nor was it a friendly city. It was darkness.

I paced around in front of the front door of our building for a few moments before I ended up sitting down on the curb of the sidewalk. The night was only half over, and I was bored out of my mind. With one finger, I began to trace imaginary pictures in the pavement. What I would do for some chalk about now, I wasn't entirely sure. It seemed a desperate enough need to hijack a crafts store, but, Doof had closed down anything that had to do with fun and creativity, so I'd have to leave the Tri-State Area to obtain anything of the sort.

Sitting there, the thing that I had least expected ended up happening to me. Out of nowhere, something took my out from the side and we went skidding down the pavement together. I activated my maces and dug them into the asphalt a little, breaking it up enough to slow us down. Turning my head, I saw the one face I didn't want to put up with right now. Candace.

"Don't you have a life?" I grumbled. She stood up quickly and pressed a foot down into my chest.

"This is only the second time we've confronted one another as enemies, Perry," she pointed out. The use of my legal name made my heart jolt. "Let's not make this any more painful than it has to be, alright?"

"Don't play that game with me, Candace, you and I both know that after we took over you and your human friends broke off from the O.W.C.A. to form The Resistance," said through my teeth.

"Oh, so you meant that," she nodded. She waved a hand behind herself. I looked past her and saw a few of her friends wearing similar outfits to hers. Names came to mind; Stacy and Jenny. "Yes, do you like it?"

"I'd like it if you stopped trying to get rid of us," I spat.

"Not on my list of to-do's, Perry," she snorted. I struggled to get out from under her foot, but she slammed a new staff into my chest and put her body weight on it. "Like my new staff? It's much more durable than the one you broke."

"Why do you try so hard?" I whispered so that only she could hear me. "You never even liked me as your family pet."

"That may be true," she said softly. She lowered her face until her nose was just centimeters away from my bill. I could feel her calm breathing down my cheeks. "But you did much better as an annoying family pet than you do as a jerk villain's sidekick. Just thought you might want to know."

She motioned to Stacy and had her hand her a needle. Taking it from her friend, she quickly inserted it into my neck, and I immediately lost consciousness.

* * *

**What shall happen next?**


	14. Faced with the Resistance

**Continuing with that last bit... -AJ **

* * *

When I'd woken up, I instantly knew something wasn't right. Candace and her stupid friends had tied me to some kind of table with rope, and then shackled me to it for extra measure. I looked around. Seeing that no one was there, I turned the mechanical hand into a blaster and tried to melt my way out of the iron shackles, but I didn't work fast enough. Candace walked in and pulled her sunglasses off.

"Don't try to escape, Perry," she huffed. "We've got plenty more of what knocked you out to keep you where we want you."

"What do you want with me in the first place?" I snarled. "And that's General Platyborg, to you, citizen of the Tri-State Area."

"Yeah, okay, whatever, _Platyborg_," she rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to make your day horrible, understand? I just want to know motives and I want to know how to get your stupid friend, Doofenshmirtz, out of the picture. I don't know what happened in your tiny skull to make you turn evil, but I'm not letting that evil hurt or jeopardize my loved ones, you got that?"

"I-" I started, but I knew she was right. This was my chance to prove I was still Perry deep under this hard, cold machine. "What is it that you want to know, then? Secret entrances? His weaknesses? Plans?"

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she smirked.

"Candace, I never asked to be his pawn," I said flatly. "He trapped me and did horrible things to me, okay? I didn't want to be this…this machine. And to be quite frank, there's very little left of me that isn't machine. But my heart is still there, you know. And I wish I could return to the family, even though I know you wouldn't allow it."

"You're darn right I won't," she said, furrowing her brow. "But only because he can track you now. In a few hours, Doofenshmirtz will be awake and able to locate you, so let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Alright, just ask and I'll tell you everything I know," I smiled.

"I want to know his motives," Candace said dryly. "What drives that man? More than anything?"

"Well, his original motive is the loss of a toy train he adoringly calls 'Choo-Choo,' as weird as it sounds, but since he's lost that, the best way to get at him is through loved ones," I told her.

"His family?" she blinked.

"Sort of," I said, shaking my head a little in thought. "Pretty much only myself and his ten-year-old daughter. She's your age, I guess. Her name is Vanessa, and she enjoys spending time with Monty Monogram."

"That's a nice tidbit of information," Candace laughed. "I'll see what I can do with that. What else can you tell me? Does he have any more plans for conquest?"

"Doof has thousands of these Normbots at his disposal, so I'm guessing either yes, he will plan to invade past the Tri-State Area, or he's about to start enforcing some pretty hard to enforce rules. Their weak point is their head or their back panel, by the way. He does, however, have plans to wipe the O.W.C.A. off the face of the Earth. He told me that as soon as he can find them, we're going in and, 'making Monogram pay for years of annoyance.' I'm assuming he meant me."

"An attack on the O.W.C.A., hmm?" she mused. "On a normal day, I'd say he was completely out of his mind, but this is Doofenshmirtz we're talking about here, so I can see where the madness kicks in. How can we get into his headquarters? There has to be another way in than just waltzing into his front door."

"Ah, that there is," I nodded. "Back when I was a part of the O.W.C.A., I would use a series of tunnels, mine cars, and vacuum tubes to get from place to place. These secret passageways are everywhere under the Tri-State Area. There's a mine car path suitable for human use that leads right up to the base of his building. There, you should see several garage doors that will lead you right into his basement. He has no clue that it leads to the O.W.C.A. right now, or he'd have sent Normbots down that way ages ago to take out the agency."

"That is an interesting point," she said. She pressed a button and had the shackles fall off of my limbs. I pulled myself out of the ropes and went to stand next to her. "How would I get a map of such tunnels?"

"Monogram has maps of everything in the Tri-State Area, including the recent updates of buildings Doof's built or added onto," I told her. "But you may want to hurry if you want to get anything from them; Doof's plans to take out the agency might be nearer than even I think."

"Thanks, Platyborg," she smiled, putting her sunglasses back on. "The future of the Tri-State Area might be bright with your help to the Resistance. As its leader, I thank you with every honor I can give."

"Then call me Perry," I told her. "If anything, I'm going to prove that Doof overstepped his boundaries by remaining undercover. As my own agent."

"No, you're not alone, Perry," she said, reaching her hand out to me. "Even if the O.W.C.A. no longer recognizes you as an agent, you still are one and you will be one until the day Doofenshmirtz figures out how to control what really counts."

"The mind?" I questioned.

"No, the heart," she said, poking me in the chest. "Just because you're hard, cold metal on the outside doesn't mean you're not still a loving platypus on the inside. Remember that."

"I will," I smiled. She grasped my right hand, the mechanical one, and gave it a firm shake.

"Good job, soldier," she said. "And welcome to the Resistance. Report back to me as often as you can. We'll show you the way out, and I'm sure you remember your way back here, can you not?"

"Yes, yes I can," I told her. She walked me up to the entrance of their hideout and gave me a quick hug.

"Maybe, just maybe, when all of this is over, we'll have you back in the family," she whispered to me.

"I hope you're right," I said. I ejected my wings and started up my rocket blasters. She gave me a salute, and I returned it quickly. Bending my knees, I leapt up into the air and took off for my current home. Soon enough, it would be day again, and Doof would be searching for me. My mission now was to get back to headquarters before he knew I had been missing.

I got back to my post at about three that morning. The lights were still out in Doof's building, so I considered myself safe. Smiling to myself, I sat back down on the curb and wondered if what I was doing was _right._

After a little thought, I told myself there was only one right answer. Yes.

* * *

**Yay! Is he turning back to the good side?**


	15. So, Where'd You Go?

**Consequences. -AJ **

* * *

Doof knew I'd left my post. How, I will never be able to know. He kind of left that part out of the angry, 'you're in so much trouble, Platyborg, just wait until I get back from reclaiming Vanessa, just you wait!' Thus, I was locked in his lab until he returned from removing Vanessa from Charlene's house. (He wanted Vanessa to live in 'opulence, just like a dictator's daughter should; not like the rest of the miserable citizens of the Tri-State Area.' I think he was just being selfish, really).

I took this alone time to think on what had happened last night. Out of concern for my ex-host family, I figured it was the right thing to do. My heart felt it was right, so I deemed it right. The plan was simple, really. I was going to turn on Doof when we went to invade the O.W.C.A., so I could prove my loyalty to the good side. Monogram needed me. Candace needed me. The Tri-State Area needed me.

Why had it taken me so long to figure this out? This was my true purpose. I was meant to help the people of this city; I'd always had that purpose. Perhaps I'd just lost sight of it. I was so blind to it all. My thoughts scattered when I heard a door slam open in the background.

"And here comes the thunder…" I said under my breath. I heard Doof yelling something at Norm, and then telling Vanessa rather loudly that she wasn't going back to her mother's home ever again. Another door slammed, I'm going to assume it was Vanessa's bedroom door. The sound of boots being stomped on the floor echoed throughout the building. The door to the lab swung open and hit the wall. I swallowed, looking into Doof's infuriated eye.

"Now, Perry the Platyborg," he said curtly. He slammed the door closed again and walked over to me. Looking down at me intently, he furrowed his brow deeply into a scowl and got as close to me as he could without falling over. "Where'd you go?"

"Go?" I swallowed. "I've been here the whole time."

"You know good and well what I meant, Platyborg!" Doof spat. "I know you left this property last night, doggone it, tell me where the heck you went and what on Earth you were thinking leaving!"

"I just walked across the street to see if someone was staking out behind the trash can," I shrugged. He narrowed his eye at me.

"You're trying to tell me that you were checking out a trash can," Doof said slowly, working his tongue around in his mouth to keep from yelling at me. "For at least four hours?"

"Y-yes," I stammered. He looked really hard into my eyes. First he stared down the mechanical one, and then he stared down the real one. I blinked. If he didn't start to respond soon, I was going to break out into a nervous sweat.

"Sometimes you're a real idiot, Platyborg," Doof sighed. He stood up and walked away from me, holding his head. "You know that, right?"

"Of c-course I do, Doof," I laughed nervously.

"Good," he nodded. He pulled the door open and went to leave. "You should never forget that. But, for future reference; you have a tracking system. I'm not afraid to use it. Or your self-destruct button."

"I have a self-destruct button?!" I shrieked. He nodded and left, leaving me alone in the room. "WHY DON'T I INSTALL ONE IN YOU, HUH?! YOU WANNA SEE HOW IT FEELS?!" No reply. I huffed and crossed my arms. "Well…alright then."

* * *

**Seems like we have newfound tension. Yikes...**


	16. Invading OWCA: Part One

**This story has two more updates; both are done, I'll get them posted ASAP. :) -AJ **

* * *

"Now remember," Doof said to me, looking me straight in the eyes. "We're splitting up. You're going to fight off Monogram and that weird kid, and the Normbots and I are going to take on the pesky agents. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it," I nodded. I didn't really. Making it to Monogram was where his plan ceased to exist in my mind and Candace's took over. The plan was simple; I had to get to Monogram, give him the signal, and then we'd attack alongside the rest of the agents. Our hope was that all of us as a force could take Doof down. If not, we were all screwed, and I was most likely going to self-destruct. It's a price worth paying for freedom, I'd say.

Doof stopped the car outside of the O.W.C.A.'s main entrance and set up his portable Normbot remote. We stepped out of the car and headed for the main entrance. Doof was to enter through the front, and I was to slip in through the back. I gave him a sloppy salute and ran off for the rear entrance. Once I was sure I was clear of Doof, I typed in the security password and Monogram's face appeared on the screen.

"Agent E, for the last time, use your-" Monogram started, but then he sat back a little. "C-Carl…w-we have a brooch…I mean a breach…in security…"

"Major Monogram, sir!" I whispered. "It's not what you think, really!"

"Oh, yeah?" Monogram said, furrowing his brow. "Last time I checked you were the general of a dictator's army of robots. I saw you out there the day he took over. Don't try and use trickery on me."

"I'm here to warn you that he's about to invade your establishment!" I said hurriedly. "I'm undercover for the Resistance! Just make sure that all of the agents are in the same room as you and Carl. I'm coming down there!"

"Wait, wait!" Monogram called, but it was too late. I slipped down the back entrance and landed in the break room. No less than five seconds later, Candace had joined me.

"Good to see you, soldier," she smiled. I saluted her and grinned.

"Nice to see you, too, sir," I replied.

"Ready to make your co-maker eat wood?" she asked, twirling her staff around in her hand. We started off for the room that Monogram had been in.

"You bet!" I exclaimed.

The rest of the way, I was navigating through the O.W.C.A. for her, telling her which places she didn't want to be caught in during a fight and showing her where secret entrances were. I even told her about the mine cars and various networks that branched out from the O.W.C.A., reminding her that she should get a map of the Tri-State Area's underground from Monogram. Once we entered the room, I was instantly ambushed by Pinky, a Chihuahua from Wanda's division. He went to punch across my cheek, but I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I told you guys, I'm here to help!" I said. Monogram's brow furrowed even more.

"And how can we believe you?" he asked me.

"Because he's with me," Candace said, walking in and leaning on her staff a little. Everyone in the room had a shocked expression on their face. "Perry's on our side. We have to trust him, because he's our key to knowing everything Doof's up to. Right now, Doofenshmirtz assumes that he's fighting us in here. How much time, Perry?"

"We've got about five minutes."

* * *

**How will this turn out?**


	17. Invading OWCA: Part Two

**Update numero one. -AJ **

* * *

We readied ourselves, making sure that we were in the perfect stance to fight the onslaught of Normbots. With five minutes, most likely less, to prepare ourselves, we had to make our decisions both quickly and with a small amount of common sense. Stacy and Jenny had joined us, which meant more of the Resistance would come through. So long as Doof didn't have Candace and Monogram, both groups would live on to combat him, regardless of this battle's outcomes. Four minutes and counting.

Sweat beaded on our foreheads from the anticipation of a fight. We could hear the Normbots blasting through walls and searching for Monogram. I knew that was what Doof wanted most, after all. Once he had Monogram, he was positive that the agents and Carl would disband. Three minutes and counting.

Most of us dared not move. Taking breaths was risky as it was. Doof expected to find me around a pool of unmoving forms. He was in for a sad surprise, of course, when he'd find out that I had not only touched no one, but that I had also organized the group to try and defeat him. Heck, I'd even told them the "soft spot" on the Normbots was their back panel, just to make sure we gained some sort of advantage. Two minutes and counting.

Some of us shifted ever so slightly. Our focus was on the door that Doof would enter through. Within a span of two minutes, he'd blast the door down and the Normbots would flood into the room, a river of metal and fire. One blast from a Normbot's gun most certainly knock one out. There was no way to deflect the rays, of course, but each person in the room knew to try and evade the blasts for their own good. One minute and counting.

The seconds seemed to drag on. Every blast emitted from a Normbot sounded closer and closer. One could even hear Doof's daunting footfall coming down the hallway. He would be here any second now. Our breathing picked up and we began to mentally prepare ourselves. We licked our lips and focused our eyes, unblinking, upon the door, waiting, and watching, for Doof to step through it. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…one.

Just as I'd finished my mental countdown, the door burst into thousands of tiny shards of metal and glass. The debris showered on us, cutting anyone who had skin exposed. Most covered their eyes momentarily. Smoke filled the doorway, so that we could not see Doof, nor could he see us.

"General Platyborg, are you still in here like we discussed?" Doof called. I stepped forward into the smoke and smirked.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I said in a mock tone.

"Don't use that tone with me, Platyborg, I think Major Monogram has escaped," Doof growled. "Have you seen him?"

No less than about three seconds after Doof had ended his question, someone behind me used a slingshot to pelt a rock into the back panel of the nearest Normbot. It fell to the ground, unable to function any longer. Doof turned sharply to his left and let his mouth fall open at the sight. He slowly turned his head to look at me, his eyebrows furrowing in suspicion. I continued to smirk at him.

"Platyborg…" he said slowly.

"Have I seen Monogram?" I repeated, my voice still in its mocking tone. "The answer would be yes."

A loud, collective shout came from behind me, and in a matter of seconds it was then a fight between Normbots and agents. (Well, plus the Resistance's three members, but for lack of a better way to word that sentence, I'm just using 'agents.' Capisce? Okay). The crunch of metal could be heard ringing reverberantly throughout the room, and the angry cries of humans and animals alike echoed around us. Doof stared down at me, seething anger.

"You…have…no _idea_…what you've done, Platyborg," he breathed. "You'll pay for betraying me…"

"Do whatever the heck you want to me," I told him, the confidence in my voice apparent. "Go on, blow me to pieces. At least I'll die knowing I served my _true_ purpose."

"Oh no," Doof shook his head. He waved his hand around the room. "You're going to live to see the downfall of your precious friends. And I'll see to it that you _never_ defy me again!"

"Yeah?" I challenged.

"Don't even try it Platyborg," Doof growled. He stepped closer to me and made a grab for the edge of my armor. I slipped back just a little so he'd miss. "Once I get my hands on you, so help me, you will regret betraying me! You'll regret it, I tell you!"

"But you have to get your hands on my first," I teased. He snarled and lunged for me. I did a cartwheel out of his way. If I could distract him long enough to keep him from ordering the Normbots to kidnap Monogram, my job would be complete.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE MALFUNCTIONING PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Doof shouted. He ran over to grab me again, but I side-stepped, having him land on his face instead.

"Give it up, Doof," I said. "You're no match for my athleticism."

"Oh?" he remarked. Before I could respond, his hand was on my arm and he pressed a button on my back panel, rendering me immobile. The only thing left on me that worked was my head and my heart. "Look who just was forced to eat his own words."

"Y-you'll never win this," I spat. He picked up my limp form and stared me in the eyes.

"I already have," he whispered, nodding to the battle scene entailing behind us. I looked over with my one functioning eye and saw that Stacy and Jenny had been captured. Candace had disappeared from the scene. Monogram was being held with Stacy and Jenny, and the animal agents were fleeing. Turning my focus back to Doof, I mouthed 'no.' He laughed. "Don't try and pretend, Platyborg, you're only fooling yourself, you know. I've won this fight, the O.W.C.A. is no more."

"Not…what I meant…" I breathed.

"Then what else could you have possibly meant?" Doof demanded. I remained silent. He stared at me, hard and long, as if trying to figure out what was going on in my head. His eye was focused on mine, and we held that gaze for what seemed like eternity. The cries of the helpless agents and the pleas of the captives began to get foggy and distant as I looked at my dictator. If there was only a way to make him see what I saw. He didn't care, though. That was what would always separate him from me, and probably him from his own daughter. "C'mon, now, Platyborg, we haven't got all day, here."

"You'll never win my heart," I whispered. "Never."

* * *

**Meap...**


	18. Epilogue

**Two. The last time I'll ever update this. Never again... -AJ **

* * *

In the end, there wasn't much to say. Isn't. I mean isn't. He plans to do something; something horrible; to me. I can't really avoid it, but I can only hope that whatever tomorrow brings, someone, somewhere can overcome Doof and save me from this.

This will probably be the last time I get to write anything down, as tomorrow he's taking away from me the one thing that keeps me from being a villain; my mind. It's sad to think I'll never be able to think for myself anymore. But as of right now, I can hope and think.

Someday, someone will set things right.

But for now; I must sacrifice who I am, because I have no choice. I made a choice to stand up for what I believe in. That choice has led me to my untimely fate. Like I wrote above; someday, someone will set things right.

Someday.

-_August 15, 2008, at 2100. Perry, in my last few hours of self-thought. A full account of my conscious existence here as Platyborg. Godspeed a rescue. And God help us all. _

* * *

**The end...or is it? Possible sequel, though. (To the movie, connected to this story). Peace out, ya'll. **


End file.
